il y a moi, il y a lui, et il y a l'autre, désolé mais il est à moi
by warblersforever
Summary: triangle Klainien, Kurtien, ils aiment tous les deux le meme, alors quand un plus fait deux, pourquoi vouloir que un plus un fasses trois.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me revoila pour une nouvelle fiction….. Ca fait longtemps….. Un petit triangle, klaine, Seburt….. JUST ENJOY

**PROLOGUE**

D'un côté il y a moi, jeune homme de 18 ans, des amis, une vie bien a moi, plutôt beau gosse, sur de moi, impétueux, fier, prétentieux et dragueur incorrigible pas fidèle du tout, avec une addiction, laquelle me direz-vous, et bien, lui, et nos nuits endiablés, secrètes, ignorées de tous

De l'autre côté, il y a lui, jeune homme de mon âge avec sa vie, ses amis, timide, fragile, discret, d'une douceur incomparable, et une vrai perfection dans un lit. Mon péché mignon, qui redevient un étranger une fois que le jour se lève, mais une véritable drogue quand la nuit tombe.

Tous cela était bien réglé, parfaitement huilé, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait cela dérangeant, les autres ne comprendrais pas, alors ca reste entre nous….Mais pour combien de temps encore, je sens un danger, une faille dans notre vie nocturne, qui me demanderez-vous ? Et bien l'autre….

L'autre c'est lui, jeune homme beau comme un dieu qui a jeter son dévolu sur lui, et contre qui je ne peux rien, il est présent à ses côtés, plus que de raisons, et je me demande si il sait pour lui et moi. Il est entré dans nos deux vies, et je ne serai dire pourquoi cela ne plait pas. Mais comment l'en empêcher quand personne ne sait ce que l'on est lui et moi…..

Il est peut-être temps de sortir de l'ombre…..mais ce n'est pas nous…..

_**Voilà pour le prologue….. UNE SUITE ? j'attends vos reviews et je la fait…Merci.**_


	2. Chapter 2

« S'aimer n'importe où, célébrer le n'importe quand n'importe où, est le privilège des amants lucides….. »

Chapitre 1 : notre rencontre.

Je l'ai rencontré à la sortie du Scandals un soir, il était adossé à un arbre et semblait perdu, après l'avoir observé un moment, et après avoir vu à quel point il était plutôt beau gosse, le prédateur que je suis décida d'aller lui parler.

Bonsoir, tu sembles chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ne cherche plus je suis là. Fis-je

Je ne cherche personne merci, enfin si juste un bar pour boire un verre tranquillement et sans me faire draguer à tout bout de champs. Dit-il

J'ai ce qu'il te faut. Viens suis moi. Fis-je en lui prenant la main

Attend, je ne te connais pas. Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te suivre, tu es peut être un pervers, ou un sérial killer me dit-il en lâchant ma main

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un montre. Allez et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive lui dis-je

C'est comme ça que notre histoire a commencé, à partir de ce jour on s'est vu régulièrement, mais que la nuit, lui étant étudiant à la Dalton Academy, moi l'ayant quitté un an plus tôt, j'avais fait de mes passe-temps d'étudiant mon métier, je faisais des casting pour devenir mannequin entre deux et une fois mon diplôme obtenu je suis devenu mannequin à temps plein.

Notre première fois fût différentes de toutes celle que j'ai connus.

Dis-moi, on se voit quasiment toutes les nuits, et on n'a jamais rien fait, tu me dis pourquoi ? demandais-je

Et bien à chaque fois c'est dans ma chambre, et si mon père apprend que tu escalades ma fenêtre on ne se verra plus, alors faire l'amour ici, n'y pense même pas me répondit-il.

Si je ne peux plus escalader je trouverais un autre moyen, rien que pour te voir rougir comme ça. Mais si tu m'avouais plutôt que tu ne l'as jamais fait… fis-je

Je, non, enfin, oui, enfin… bafouilla-t-il

Tu es trop mignon, je ne te forcerai pas… ne t'inquiète pas. Fis-je en rigolant.

Au petit matin je repartais comme tous les matins, puis j'ai reçu ce texto, jamais il ne me contactait en pleine journée. Un simple texto mais qui en disait long.

MESSAGE : ce soir c'est Samedi et c'est moi qui viens chez toi pour toute la nuit …..

J'avais hâte, je finissais mes photos, après une journée de dingue, j'avais besoin de décompresser, une bonne douche voilà ce qu'il me fallait, en arrivant devant mon appart, je le trouvais là assis devant ma porte.

Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? demandais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Une bonne heure, mais ça va, ça m'a permis de réfléchir à un tas de choses. Me répondit 'il

Et à quoi si je peux me permettre. Demandais-je.

Un tas de choses, bon on rentre me dit-il en se levant.

Ok, installe toi, je vais prendre une douche, tu peux me rejoindre si ça te tente….Je dis ça mais je dis rien. Fis-je en enlevant mon pull et mon T-Shirt.

Je filais sous la douche et je commençais à faire couler l'eau chaude, quand à ma grande surprise je le vis entrer dans la douche, il avait un corps parfait, sublime, fin, la peau pale, légèrement musclé, et tellement fragile devant moi… Je m'approchais doucement, moi qui étais plutôt habitué au coup d'un soir, rapide, sans un gramme de douceur, fréquentant régulièrement les backgrounds. Là il fallait que je sois tout le contraire, bon, il faut que me lance… mais contre toute attente c'est lui qui se lança…

Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre mais promet moi d'être doux…. me dit-il

Je t'en fais la promesse répondis-je en l'embrassant d'un baiser plus que sensuel….

La suite fut simplement magique, et sa première fois, fut aussi une première pour moi, pas sur le plan sexuel, j'avais déjà un bon nombre d'amants à mon actif, non c'était plutôt le coté tendre, douceur, et sa timidité rougissante qui m'avait troublé. Mais je reste celui qui domine, et je reste moi-même, et il le sait, alors, au petit matin il est reparti. Ca fait maintenant 6 mois que ça dure, on se voit au scandals, chez moi, chez lui, il a fait des progrès sur plan sexe et notre relation secrète nous convient très bien, non pas que cela nous dérangerait mais les autres ne comprendrais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de type qu'on voudrait pour petit ami, et sa vie au lycée risquerai d'être compliqué. Alors pour nos deux vies c'est plus simples, il avait muri à une vitesse folle, et avait pris de l'assurance, quand on ne pouvait pas se voir, il m'envoyait des texto, ou plutôt des sexto…. Notre relation était exclusif, entière, on avait aussi fait le choix d'une liberté réciproque, je continuais à me taper des mecs dans le background, une fois il m'a même surpris et il est resté là à me mater pendant que ce mec était en genou en train de s'occuper de mon érection… bref tout allait bien.

Et puis il y a eu cette nouvelle rentrée après les vacances de noël, il avait juste annulé un rendez-vous, juste prévu autre chose, rien d'alarmant, on avait choisi de rester libre, mais je ne sais pourquoi cette fois-là il avait été évasif, il me racontait ses coups d'un soir, là rien. Je décidais d'aller voir d'un peu plus près du côté du lycée. Et je le vois là, à la sortie, avec ses potes, rien d'anormal jusque-là, et puis je l'ai vu, brun, mignon, très mignon, trop mignon à mon gout, le genre de gars qui pourrait très bien finir dans mon pieu sauf là que là c'est celui de mon amant qu'il vise, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me dérange… Pourtant ce n'est pas moi…. Mais allez savoir, peut-être qu'il est tant que notre histoire voit le la lumière du jour… je le regardais évoluer avec ce mec, comme il est peut-être sexy, tellement plus sexy que quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, et voilà j'ai envie de lui, direction le scandals et les backgrounds, il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour j'arrête cette foutue vie de boulot et de baise…. Que je trouve quelque chose de stable…. Je rentre et là qui je trouve dans le sous-sol du bar, lui, et l'autre …. SUPER … ! Je reste là et je le mate, il s'occupera de moi après… allez savoir pourquoi ce soir-là, je ne suis pas resté mais je suis rentré chez moi, seul, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre…..

VOILA ! Chapitre 2 dans une semaine…. A vos reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Il s'établit rapidement entre tous les amants des règles du jeu dont ils n'ont pas conscience mais qui ont force de loi et qu'il ne faut pas transgresser.**_

Chapitre 2 : règles du jeu…

Je suis là à l'attendre comme un mari jaloux pourtant je ne le suis pas. J'ai pris l'habitude de ses sorties d'un soir, alors pourquoi ce soir je me sens blasé, fatigué, lassé, et envie de voir autre chose que des coups d'un soir, et ce quelque chose je peux mettre un dessus… Kurt. Justement je crois que c'est lui qui vient de frapper à la porte, il exagère, il a cours demain et il est 1h30 du mat.

Et toi, ben alors ne t'es pas resté, ça te ressemble pas. Fit Kurt, un peu trop joyeux à mon gout….

Tu n'as pas cours demain, tu devrais être en train de dormir, non ? fis-je

Ah Sébastian, allez, tu me fais quoi là, tu joues les sages maintenant. Frit Kurt en me planquant au mur

C'est ton playboy de ce soir qui te fait cet effet-là. Demandais-je en allant m'assoir.

Jaloux ? je croyais que c'était chacun pour soi, pas d'attaches, pas des règles. C'est toi qui m'as dit ça je te rappelle lâcha Kurt en s'asseyant sur moi.

Et bien ça a changé répondis-je

Tu veux qu'on officialise notre liaison, c'est vrai fit Kurt en se levant fou de joie.

Je n'en demande pas tant. Juste qu'on mette une ou deux règles.

Oh, je vois, monsieur est possessif. Fit Kurt

Non, bref, on fixe les règles. Et tache de ne pas les transgresser dis-je alors

N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'a rendu comme cela, moi j'étais un simple ado, étudiant timide et fragile, qui n'avais couché avec un mec.

Oui ben tu t'es rattrapé depuis. Répondis-je

L'élève dépasse le maitre, bon tes règles. Et après je te fixe les mienne. Fis Kurt

Monsieur à des exigences. Fis-je

Oh oui, fit Kurt en passant ses mains sous mon T-shirt.

Les règles d'abord et après je te montrerai que le maitre à encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à son élève. dis-je en glissant mes mains dans son dos…

Ok, j'écoute. Répondis Kurt

Très bien, un seul mec par soir, et tu reviens vers moi à chaque fois, tu ne donnes jamais ton adresse, ni ton numéro de téléphone, et tu ne couches jamais deux fois avec le même gars.

Même si c'est super coup, répondit –il

Y a pas meilleur coup que moi et tu le sais. Fis – je

Gagné, j'accepte les règles du jeu, mais c'est à double sens. Idem pour toi. Fis Kurt

Ca va de soi, et toi tes règles maintenant.

OK, tu viens me voir au nationales, lors du concours et tu m'accompagnes au bal de fin d'année…fit Kurt

Je vais réfléchir… pourquoi ne pas me convaincre en me montrant ce corps parfait….

Et voilà encore une fois il avait gagné, j'avais craqué sous son charme, et ça avait encore fini au lit, il était reparti au matin avant l'aube pour se changer avant d'aller en cours, j'avais encore deux bonnes heures avant d'aller bosser, et je restais allongé, les mains derrière la tête à réfléchir à sa demande. Notre relation est en train d'évoluer. De là à avouer que je suis amoureux faut pas exagérer et de là à l'accompagne a ce foutu bal de fin d'année, non merci….. Bon allez à la douche et au boulot, on verra plus tard.

Du côté du lycée, Kurt arrivé avec une petite mine, ces soirées endiablées le fatigue et il faut avouer que sa vie était plutôt mouvementée. Il s'asseye dans la salle du Glee Club, ses amis arrivèrent et lui dirent bonjour, des deux amants Kurt était certainement le plus romantique et il savait dès leur première rencontre qu'il était fou amoureux de Sébastian, ce n'est pas les amants de passages qui le feront changer, il savait que Sébastian n'était pas amoureux, mais leur relation avait quelque chose de spéciale et ça lui suffisait. C'est là que le jeune homme d'hier soir fit son entrée au côté de Mr Schuester.

Bonjour, asseyez-vous, je vous présente Blaine Anderson, il est nouveau au lycée et il va auditionner au Glee Club fit Mr Schuester, va t'assoir au fond au côté de Kurt, tu verras c'est un très bon chanteur, en fait tous le sont avec chacun son timbre de voix, prépare une chanson et tu passeras demain.

Très bien Monsieur acquiesça Blaine

Blaine s'asseye au côté de Kurt.

Salut, tu es bien rentré hier soir. Demanda Blaine

Oui, mais parle pas de ca ici. Personne n'est au courant de ma vie en dehors du lycée.

Oh, ok, on peut se voir après le lycée demanda Blaine

Schutt j'écoute le cours répondit Kurt.

Blaine se tut et attendit la fin du cours. Puis alla trouver Kurt à son casier.

Alors on peut se voir ce soir après le lycée demanda Blaine.

Ecoute c'était sympa hier soir, mais c'est fini fit Kurt en prenant son blouson.

Attend tu veux dire que toi et moi on ne sort pas ensemble ? demanda Blaine

Parce que tu pensais que c'était le cas, désolé, je ne veux pas être méchant, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Blaine déclara Kurt

Alors j'étais juste un coup, c'est ça. Fit Blaine

Oui. Fit Kurt

Mais je suis amoureux de toi, j'ai craqué des que je t'ai vu. J'ai cru que ….. fit Blaine

Navré que tu te sois fait des idées fit Kurt en quittant le lycée laissant Blaine sur le carreau.

La semaine passa vite et Kurt avait passé beaucoup de temps à répéter pour le concours, Blaine chantait avec lui en solo, Kurt était très professionnel donc il avait sur faire l'impasse sur sa mésentente entre lui et Blaine. Le soir arriva aussi vite que cette journée avait passé, ils avaient gagné le concours, Sébastian été venu, puis avait quitté les lieux incognito, seul Kurt l'avait vu, ravi de sa présence … reste le bal mais ça ce n'était pas gagné…..

_**Chapitre 2 fini …. A vos reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

Les amants ne font pas de promesse, Rien que cette ivresse, Le plaisir de quelques moments partagés où nos deux corps se sont enlacés puis séparés sans aucun regret.

Chapitre 3 : Sa meilleure amie.

Ce soir Kurt m'avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, sa meilleure amie étant un peu dépressive et avait besoin de lui pour lui remonter le morale, j'avais donc planifié ma soirée au Scandals seul, enfin je ne suis jamais vraiment seul mais bon ca il le sait.

Du côté de chez Kurt les choses étaient plus calmes.

Rachel, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, ça fait quoi ? 5 ans qu'on se connait, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi molle. Demandais-je

Oh my god, Kurt, fit Rachel en s'étalant sur mon lit, ma vie est d'un ennui mortel. Fit Rachel

Oh oui, tu entres à la Nayda, tu es la meilleure chanteuse du Glee Club après moi. Tu as mon frère comme petit ami, tu as le meilleur ami du monde Moi lui dis-je

Je ne suis plus avec Finn, on a rompu, il m'a encore trompé avec Quinn, il m'a dit que j'étais trop sage fit Rachel en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

Je l'ignorais, il ne m'a rien dit. Fis-je en caressant les cheveux de Rachel.

Parfois j'aimerai être comme toi soupira Rachel

Explique-toi please, fis-je

Ben oui quoi, tu es mignon, tu sais ce que tu veux, tu as des tas de garçons qui te voudrait comme petit ami et tu ne t'encombre pas avec ça, tu vis ta vie au jour le jour sans jamais te plaindre, tu sors, tu as des tas de passions, ta vie est riche en mouvement, moi Nada, rien, silence radio, sortie du lycée, je me morfonds dans ma chambre ou dans la tienne. Je déprime… Fit Rachel en soupirant.

OK, habille-toi, je sais ce qu'il te faut. Dis-je en me levant.

Quoi mais tu es fou il est 23 h, demain on a cours. Fit Rachel

Je le fais tous les soirs, et crois-moi ça ne m'empêche pas de bosser, allez en route Melle Berry, je t'emmène dans mes nuits secrètes….. fis-je en l'attirant dans ma voiture…

J'arrivais au Scandals et Rachel me regardait, surprise de cet endroit ou visiblement elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Est-ce que c'est un bar …fit Rachel avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

GAY ! oui, mais il y a aussi des lesbiennes, et des hétéros. Et quelques amis…. Lui dis-je en regardant sa réaction.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cela Kurt Hummel fit Rachel

Parce que personne ne l'est. Viens on entre lui dis je

Oh my god je vais mourir…fit Rachel.

Je rentrais dans la boite avec Rachel et me dirigeais au bar.

Eh mais c'est mon ange, bonsoir Kurt fit Beckie

Salut Beckie, je te présente Rachel fis-je

Kurtie, ben tu es venu, Seb m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas fis Emmett.

Ok, alors Rachel laisse-moi te présenter ma deuxième vie, Emmett, Ted, Michael, et Beckie, les amis je vous présente Rachel ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, dis-moi Emmett je sais que tu es très Gay, mais Rachel à ce que l'on appelle un gros coup de blues, tu sais le genre je suis inutile, j'ai rien d'intéressant dans ma vie….

Kurt ! arrête fit Rachel

Pas de souci, je vois, allez mademoiselle en piste, on va te faire oublier tes soucis. attention Seb en vue, la soirée risque d'être chaude….

Emmett va danser, fis-je….

Je regardais Rachel complètement effrayée partir avec Emmett, je souriais à l'idée de la voir s'amuser. Sébastian arriva vers moi le sourire prédateur.

Tu es venu quand même mon ange ? fit Sébastian en m'embrassant d'un baiser plus que sensuel.

Oui, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien contre ton attirance. Fis-je en répondant à son baiser.

Kurt ! Mais qu'est-ce que ….fit Rachel qui était arrivé derrière moi sans prévenir.

Oups, Rachel…. Humm humm ! Sébastian laisse-moi te présenter Rachel fis je en baissant la tête.

Rachel, la meilleure amie dépressive…. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Sébastian, son …

Amant… exclusif pour la nuit… répondis-je

Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cette relation. Demanda Rachel.

Parce que personne ne sait, c'est notre histoire, on a décidé de la vivre comme ça, chacun est libre de ses actes, de son corps, mais on revient toujours vers l'autre… Bon on boit un verre…fis-je pour changer de sujet… et pour laisser le temps à Rachel de s'habituer à ma deuxième vie, celle que ne connais pas.

C'est moi qui paie, Beckie met une tournée et toi vient danser… fit Seb en attrapant Kurt par la taille et en l'embrassant sous le regard surpris de Rachel.

La nuit fut torride, Rachel avait bu un peu, bon un peu beaucoup mais le clou de la soirée fut quand elle entra dans les backround sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Et Emmett, il y a quoi là ? fit Rachel

Oh non non , Rachel ,non, c'est le background… trop tard fit Emmett.

Oh mon dieu, mais, c'est…. Je le crois pas, non ce n'est pas vrai, Kurt ? oh mon dieu, j'ai rien vu…. Fit Rachel en quittant le background.

Oups Rachel nous as captés. Fis-je

M'en tape, continue, c'est trop bon.. fit Seb en me poussant vers le bas de son ventre….

Gourmand….fis-je

Une heure plus tard je ramenais Rachel chez elle, elle avait un mal de crane et elle chantait toute seule dans la voiture.

Rachel s' il te plait tais-toi, fis je

Kurt tu es un cachotier, comment tu fais pour faire ça dans un couloir…c'est un autre Kurt que j'ai vu ce soir… et j'ai adoré, et Emmett est une mec génial, Beckie est une vrai mère avec eux, et Seb, wouah , Seb est juste trop canon, et visiblement c'est un super coup, vu la taille de son sexe…. fit Rachel

Et bien vas-y lâche toi, je t'en prie…. On est arrivé va te coucher, on se voit demain répondis je en l'aidant à descendre de la voiture

Ok fais de beau rêve, don juan…. Fit Rachel en sortant de la voiture

La nuit fut courte mais parfaite, Rachel savait, et je crois que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un d'autre sache, ça m'a fait du bien, comme un poids en moins car quelque part mon secret, notre secret me pèse parfois… J'arrivais au lycée et croisa Rachel, visiblement elle n'a pas la même tête que moi, c'est un peu plus dure pour elle.

Et Rachel … fis-je

Oh Kurt ! ne crie pas, j'ai mal au crane, il s'est passé quoi au juste hier, je n'ai pas tout compris. Fit Rachel

De quoi tu te rappelles ?

De pas grand choses, mis à part toi, dans le sous-sol avec ce type, Seb, oh mon dieu, Kurt tu l'as vraiment fait…. Fit Rachel

Garde ça pour toi, ok, personne ne sait rien c'est un accord entre lui et moi, on a choisi de s'aimer de cette façon. Je sais madame la romantique ce n'est pas sain, mais je suis heureux comme ça. Répondis-je

En tout cas je me suis éclatée et ça m'a fait du bien…. Dis-moi juste une chose, tu te tapes vraiment d'autres gars et lui aussi, et ça ne vous gêne pas demanda Rachel

Oui, c'est un jeu entre nous, pas deux fois le même gars, pas de numéro de téléphone mais on revient toujours l'un vers l'autre. D'ailleurs je me suis fait Blaine dans les Background avouais-je à Rachel

Blaine, celui du Glee Club le nouveau…. Et bien Mr Hummel, tu m'en caches des choses…..déclara Rachel

Et oui, je suis comme ça, allez on va en cours…. Répondis-je

Le Glee Club répéta pendant une heure, Blaine continuait avec ses insinuations, il devenait vraiment collant, visiblement il n'a pas décider de lâcher l'affaire, on parla du bal, et ce dernier ne trouva pas mieux que de m'inviter, Rachel me regarda et compris que le dilemme était pas facile à gérer. Et vient alors à mon secours…

Ça aurait été avec joie, j'en suis sûr, mais il vient avec moi. Déclara Rachel

Merci lui murmurais-je à l'oreille….

Blaine parti déçu mais bon il devait s'y attendre.

Au fait tu y vas avec Seb.. au bal, me fit Rachel.

Non, il ne veut pas venir…. Il a peur qu'on découvre notre liaison.

Oh ! et bien on y va à deux, Finn y va avec Quinn, même si je sais que tu voudrais bien y aller avec lui….. termina Rachel

Et elle avait raison, je mourrais d'envie qu'il vienne… Il faut que je lui en reparle….

CHAPITRE 3 FINI ! a vos réviews et merci pour les autres réviews…..


	5. Chapter 5

Heureux les amants que nous sommes Et qui demain, loin l'un de l'autre S'aimeront par-dessus les hommes.

Chapitre 5 : comment faire avec l'un et avec l'autre.

Ce soir c'est le bal, et comment faire pour ne pas cacher ma déception, bien entendu Sébastian avait décliné mon invitation, je n'y allais pas non plus avec Blaine, ayant appris par je ne sais quel hasard mon escapade après l'anniversaire de Rachel, il avait rompu avec moi, j'y allais donc comme prévu avec Rachel, Finn étant toujours avec Quinn. J'étais restais avec Seb jusque la fin de l'après-midi. Je m'étais habillé chez Beckie qui avait fait des photos de moi en costumes plus que la raison ne l'autorise, elle disait que j'étais son fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Emmett avait enchainé les compliments, et Seb, Seb lui était muet, quand j'ai descendu les marche doucement, il avait levé les yeux et m'avait fixé, je ne serais dire si c'était un regard de jalousie, ou un regard de mec éblouis, mais sa phrase fut sanglante.

Whouah, tu as sorti le grand jeu ! fit Seb

Tu pourrais en profiter plus longtemps si tu venais avec moi. Fis-je

Et me taper des gamins boutonneux toute la soirée, tu plaisante j'espère

éclate toi avec ces gamins, moi j'ai mieux à faire. Finit par dire Seb en sortant claquant la porte derrière lui

Laisse le faire, fit Beckie, c'est un con qui ne sait pas la chance qui l'a de t'avoir à ses côtés. Éclate-toi beau gosse.

Je partais donc rejoindre Rachel, je croisais Seb assis sur le perron, fumant sa cigarette.

Passe une bonne soirée, Sébastian. Fis-je sèchement

Elle sera meilleure que la tienne j'en suis sûr. Répondit Seb.

Je montais dans ma voiture ….. Une part de moi voulait rester.

Je passais la soirée à danser avec Rachel, avec mes amis, Blaine avait essayé de mais je l'avais repoussé. Bref la soirée était pourrie, et c'est là que je l'ai vu arrivé, sublime, costume noir cintré, une prestance à faire fondre mon corps sous ses doigts, les autres s'écartèrent sur son passage, je voyais le regard de Santana complétement ébloui, si elle savait, il approcha de la sono et tendit un cd, se retourna, et s'approcha de moi, je le voyais partout, je le sentais, sur moi, partout, enivrant, la musique commença, je senti ses mains se poser sur mes hanches…la chanson était celle qu'il me fallait….

_**You can dance**_

_**Ev'ry dance with the guy**_

_**Who gives you the eye**_

_**Let him hold you tigh**_

_**You can smile**_

_**Ev'ry smile for the man who held your hand**_

_**'Neath the pale moonlight**_

_**But don't forget who's taking you home**_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

_**So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm**_

_**Oh, I know (oh, I know)**_

_**That the music's fine**_

_**Like sparkling line**_

_**Go and have your fun**_

_**Laugh and sing**_

_**But while we're apart**_

_**Don't give your heart to anyone**_

_**But don't forget who's taking you home**_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

_**So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm**_

_**Baby, don't you know**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Can't you feel it when we touch**_

_**I will never, never let you go**_

_**I love you oh, so much**_

_**You can dance (you can dance)**_

_**Go and carry on**_

_**'Til the night is gone**_

_**And it's time to go**_

_**If he asks if you're all alone**_

_**Can he take you home you must tell him no**_

_**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home**_

_**And in whose arm's you're gonna be**_

_**So, darlin', save the last dance for me**_

_**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home**_

_**And in whose arm's your gonna be**_

_**So, darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm**_

_**Save the last dance for me, mmmm-hummmm**_

_**Save the last dance for me, mmmm**_

_**Tu peux danser**_

_**Chaque danse avec l'homme**_

_**Qui te fait de l'oeil**_

_**Le laisser te serrer**_

_**Tu peux sourire**_

_**Chaque sourire pour l'homme qui t'a tenu la main**_

_**Sous le pâle clair de lune**_

_**Mais n'oublie pas qui te ramène à la maison**_

_**Et dans quels bras tu seras**_

_**Alors chérie, réserve-moi la dernière danse**_

_**Oh je sais (oh je sais)**_

_**Que la musique est bien**_

_**Comme du vin brillant**_

_**Va et amuse-toi**_

_**Rie et chante**_

_**Mais pendant que nous sommes séparés**_

_**Ne donne ton coeur à personne**_

_**Mais n'oublie pas qui te ramène à la maison**_

_**Et dans quels bras tu seras**_

_**Alors chéri, réserve-moi la dernière danse, mmmm**_

_**Bébé ne sais-tu pas**_

_**Je t'aime tellement**_

_**Ne peux-tu pas le sentir quand nous nous touchons**_

_**Je ne te laisserai jamais, jamais partir**_

_**Je t'aime oh tellement**_

_**Tu peux danser (tu peux danser)**_

_**Va et continue**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que le temps soit passé**_

_**Et que nous devions partir**_

_**Et s'il te demande si tu es seule**_

_**Et s'il peut te reconduire chez toi tu dois lui dire non**_

_**Car n'oublie pas qui te ramène à la maison**_

_**Et dans quels bras tu seras**_

_**Alors chérie, réserve-moi la dernière danse**_

_**Car n'oublie pas qui te ramène à la maison**_

_**Et dans quels bras tu seras**_

_**Alors chérie, réserve-moi la dernière danse, mmmm**_

_**Réserve-moi la dernière danse, mmmm-humm**_

La danse était parfaite, je sentais son corps vibrer sous mes pas, on était un seul et même corps, uni comme jamais, j'entendais des murmures, des bruits de fonds, mais ça m'étais égal, je ne voyais que lui, je pensais Seb, je respirais Seb, je vivais Seb, lorsque la danse s'arrêta il m'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux, devant tout le lycée, j'imaginais leur tête, mais je ne les voyais pas. Quand il arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il m'entraina dehors sur le parking.

Alors Sweetie, tu es heureux. Demanda Seb

Ça ne se voit pas, fis-je en me serrant contre lui.

Maintenant je sais pourquoi Beckie t'appelle son ange, tu es un ange, mon ange fis Seb en m'embrassant.

On rentre chez toi…. Fis-je

Non, tu restes pour Rachel au moins, je t'attends au loft, un bal de fin d'année on en a qu'un

Tu es sérieux, demandais-je

Oui, allez file.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, je montais dans ma voiture et regarda dans mon rétro mon ange s'éloigner, et là j'ai rien compris, j'ai vu ce type, avec une batte de Baseball, s'approchait de Kurt, je sortais de la voiture en courant, et criais son prénom.

Kurt ! crias Seb

Mais trop tard, Seb étais trop loin, il ne pouvait rien faire, je me retrouvais allongé par terre, le froid du sol se mélangeait à la chaleur de mon sang, la dernière chose que j'entendais avant de sombrer fut son cri de douleur…..

Kurt, non non, non, reste avec moi, je t'en prie, Kurt … NON !

Mais rien n'y fait… Il avait perdu connaissance….

Fin du chapitre vite un review … Bonne lecture


	6. Chapter 6

Quand l'autre à mal, ce n'est pas l'amant qui reste mais le mari, mais lequel des deux souffre le plus de l'absence…..

Chapitre 5 : sa douleur physique est ma douleur morale….

Je suis resté sur ce parking pendant cinq bonnes minutes entre le moment où Kurt est monté dans l'ambulance et le moment j'ai réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais cette image dans mon rétro, ce type et moi sortant de a voiture incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, cette batte de baseball à terre, puis ce sang, beaucoup trop de sang, je me décidais à quitter cet endroit, pour aller à l'hôpital.

Kurt était allongé sur ce lit depuis des semaines, immobile, tellement fragile, et eux autour de lui, ses amis, je les détestais pour ne pas me laisser voir son visage si magnifique, je repartais en silence, ne voulant pas voir qui que ce soit. C'était sans compter sur Rachel.

Seb ? demanda Rachel

Oh Rachel c'est ça ? fis-je en levant la tête

Tu vas voir Kurt ? fis Rachel

Euh, je crois qu'il a assez de monde autour de lui, alors je vais le laisser tranquille.

Oui mais c'est de toi dont il a besoin, tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, il me l'a dit, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que votre histoire se sache demanda Rachel

Ça me regarde, salut, fis-je en partant rapidement.

Mais Seb attend ! fit Rachel mais en vain.

Rachel retourna voir Kurt et resta des heures à son chevet, le soir elle partait et revenait le lendemain, à la tombée de la nuit on voyait un jeune homme observé derrière la vitre stérile, de temps en temps il s'absentait pour boire un café, mais jamais pour bien longtemps,. Cela faisait des mois que ça durait, l'infirmière se contentait d'un bonsoir, il répondait brièvement, mais ce soir-là elle décida d'engager la conversation.

Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le voir dans la chambre, fit l'infirmière.

Après un silence interminable, Sébastian finit par répondre Pourquoi c'est au meilleur que ces choses-là arrivent fis Seb

Le destin ne choisit pas. Et vous poser ce genre de question ne le ramèneront pas plus vite. Seule la présence des gens qu'il aime l'aideront et quelques chose me dit que vous êtes le plus important à ces yeux. Fit la jeune femme

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? demanda Seb curieux.

Il tenait votre photo dans ses mains quand les pompiers l'ont amené, aussi fort que vous tenez cette écharpe en soie. Elle lui appartenait je suppose fit l'infirmière.

Je lui ai acheté ce matin pour le bal de promo, je l'ai porté pendant toute la journée, je voulais lui offrir avant le bal, mais mon égo a pris le dessus, lui et moi c'est ….. Compliqué, il m'avait demandé de l'accompagné et j'avais refusé, trouvant cela trop puéril, trop « gamin ».

L'infirmière écoutait patiemment Sébastian, sentant qu'il en avait besoin. Seb quant à lui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

J'ai finalement changé d'avis, un bal de promo on n'en a qu'un, je voulais qu'il se rappelle de ce moment-là, mais pas de cette façon, pas comme ça, pas allongé sur ce putain de lit, je suis entré dans cette salle, et j'ai mis la musique, et j'ai mis l'écharpe en satin blanc autour de son cou, et je lui ai glissé à l'oreille que c'était mon cadeau pour son bal de promo, rien n'est trop beau pour lui, peu m'importait le prix de cette écharpe, juste le fait que je savais d'avance qu'elle lui irait à merveille. C'est de ma faute s'il est là. Fit Seb

Je ne crois pas que ce soit de votre faute, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait agressé, et si vous pouviez reconnaitre l'agresseur, vous l'aideriez encore plus, arrêter de vous cacher, de quoi avez-vous peur ? demanda la jeune femme

De rien fit Seb évasif voulant esquiver la question

Si vous le dites, mais si j'étais vous, je casserai cette carapace, d'ailleurs vous l'avez fait déjà fait un peu, en allant à ce bal, posez-vous les bonnes questions, ce jeune homme a besoin de vous. Bonne nuit Mr Smythe fit l'infirmière.

Seb resta un bon moment à réfléchir, puis quitta l'hôpital en remontant le col de son manteau. Une jeune fille attendait dans l'ombre histoire de confirmer ses doutes.

Rachel se doutait bien que Seb venait le voir, mais pourquoi autant de secret entre eux, Kurt était tout sauf le mec que l'on veut cacher, pourquoi cette double vie. Rachel voulait en savoir plus et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Parler à Beckie….

C'est comme cela que Rachel s'est retrouvée au Scandals à discuter avec Beckie….

Pendant ce temps Seb écumait les bars…. Pour oublier, oublier l'agression, oublier ce type, si seulement il avait l'ombre d'un visage, un souvenir pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Kurt…..Mais oui la batte de baseball, il y a surement des empreintes… il fallait aller au commissariat.

FIN DU CHAPITRE à vos reviews…BONNE LECTURE


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant ce temps Rachel avait pris son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à Beckie de Sébastian et de son histoire avec son meilleur ami.

Bonjour, Beckie, si je ne me trompe pas. Fit Rachel

Oui, mais entre, tu es l'ami de mon ange, comment va Kurt, est ce qu'il est toujours dans le coma ? demanda Beckie inquiète de voir Rachel

Il va bien, et son état est stable, même si il est dans le coma je reste sur qu'il nous entend. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je voudrais vous parler mais de Sébastian. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi il s'obstine à ne pas vouloir dire qu'il sort avec Kurt. Demanda Rachel

Sébastian est un homme que la vie n'a pas épargné, il a souffert et ce depuis tout petit, il a perdu sa mère à l'Age de cinq ans et son père à gérer la fortune familiale de tel façon qu'il en a oublié qu'il avait un fils, alors c'est moi qui l'ai pratiquement élevé, quand il a 15 ans, il a compris qu'il était gay, et son père la mise à la porte, alors il s'est donné à fond dans ses études et puis un jour il est tombé amoureux , le coup classique et ce petit con d'Ethan l'a fait horriblement souffrir, il était une pâle copie de ce qu'est devenu aujourd'hui Sébastian ,alors il a commencé à boire et à sortir tard le soir, avec sa jolie gueule de top model, il a commencé à se taper tout ce qui bougeait, jusqu'à… fit Beckie

Jusqu'à ce que Kurt entre dans sa vie…. Termina Rachel

Oui, il a peur de l'amour, peur de la vie en couple il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être une famille, il n'en a jamais eu vraiment. Mais une chose est sûre, je le connais bien et il est amoureux de Kurt, je le vois dans son regard, et puis surtout, Michael mon fils, m'a dit qu'il ne trainait plus au Scandals depuis l'accident, mais quand il va chez lui il n'est pas là et quelque chose me dit qu'il passe ses nuits à l'hôpital au chevet de Kurt. Fit Beckie

Je confirme, je l'ai surpris quand il rentrait au petit matin, moi j'ay vais avant les cours, il ne m'a pas vu fit Rachel

Rachel discuta pendant encore plus d'une heure de Kurt, celui qu'elle connaissait et pas celui que Beckie voyait le soir, quand son portable sonna.

Excusez-moi Beckie, je dois répondre, Allo ? Rachel Berry au bout du fil fit Rachel

Rachel c'est Mercedes, Kurt est réveillé au mon dieu , il est de retour parmi nous fit Mercedes

Oh my god, j'arrive, je vous rejoins fit Rachel en raccrochant et en se levant précipitamment

Rachel tout va bien ? demanda Beckie

Oui, oui fit Rachel en ouvra la porte, Kurt est réveillé, il est sorti du coma, il faut que je file Beckie. Essayer de parler avec Sébastian, il va avoir besoin de lui…. Fit Rachel en courant avant d'être stopper dans sa course par le torse musclé de Sébastian.

Bonjour Rachel, de quoi devrais-je parler avec Beckie, je te prie…. Fit Sébastian

Je n'ai pas le temps Seb, Kurt est réveillé… fit Rachel en quittant la maison….

Seb regarda Beckie, et son regard en disait long sur ses pensées….

Il est réveillé, Kurt est enfin réveillé fit Seb en s'asseyant, il pouvait enfin respirer, depuis l'agression Sébastian était en survie…

il faut qu'on parle Seb fit Beckie….

Inutile de fuir, Seb ne pouvais pas dire non à sa mère d'adoption, d'ailleurs c'était la seule à qui il obéissait vraiment

Fin du chapitre bonne lecture et à vos reviews…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 6

Sébastian n'avait pas envie de parler avec Beckie, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver, pas cette fois.

Allez y Beckie, je vous écoute, fit Seb en soupirant

D'abord tu bois ce café et tu manges un peu, tu as une tête à faire peur. Fit Beckie

Vous étes une vraie mère pour moi. FIT Seb en s'asseyant à table.

Bon très bien, maintenant que Kurt est réveillé tu vas peut être venir le voir avec moi. Fit Beckie.

J'avais d'autres plans pour la journée. Fit Seb toujours aussi froid

Pas avec moi, tu fais le macho avec tes coups d'un soir, mais avec moi, c'est non, jeune homme compris, bon c'est quoi ses projets. Demanda quand même Beckie, le connaissant bien

Je dois aller au commissariat pour témoigner sur l'agression. Ca va comme ça ? fit Seb

Tu y es déjà allé non ? oh toi tu me cache quelque chose, Seb arrête de te cacher derrière cette foutue carapace merde, t'es vraiment un petit con quand tu t'y mets.

Eh ben allez-y lâchez-vous, fit Seb avant de faire une pause…. Bon ok, d'accord, vous ne me laisserez pas ranquille c'est ça.

C'est ça ! fit Beckie

Ok, je voulais allez voir si je pouvais avoir le nom ou une piste sur celui qui a mis Kurt dans cet état. FIT Seb en se levant énervé.

Et tu vas faire quoi, te venger ? Ca va servir à quoi, tu devrais plutôt essayer de te calmer et d'être là pour lui. Il a besoin de toi fit Beckie

Je me sens inutile depuis l'agression vous pouvez comprendre ça, inutile et coupable, si je n'étais pas allé à ce fichu bal, il ne serai pas là où il est, putain, je n'ai pas assuré sur ce coup là. Comment je vais lui expliquer que c'est de ma faute, que je suis un crétin de première…..

Ca l'empêchera pas de t'aimer crois-moi, il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes Sébastian. termina Beckie

Je ne suis pas amoureux de Kurt ok ! je me sens responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive c'est tout. Fit Seb

Si tu le dis, bon je vais à l'hôpital, si ça te tente, y a une place de libre dans la voiture fit Beckie

Non merci, je dois y aller, fit Sébastian en quittant la maison,

Comme tu veux, fit Beckie

Oh, Beckie, dites-lui bonjour pour moi…. Fit Seb d'une voix grave….

Je l'embraserai même…. Fit Beckie

Et merci d'être là comme à chaque fois….. fit Seb en partant…

Le pire c'est que Beckie avait raison, une fois de plus, il était accroc à ce mec. Un sentiment nouveau qui lui faisait peur….Cette femme l'étonnais à chaque fois, comment faisait elle pour le connaitre aussi bien….

Beckie regarda Sébastian s'éloigner, ce môme comme elle aime l'appeler est vraiment trop sensible pensa-t-elle.

Sébastian était néanmoins resté sur ses positions, et parti au commissariat pour en savoir plus, mais en vain, l'agresseur portait des gants et sur la caméra de surveillance il est de dos, on peut juste voir qu'il est assez costaud, d'où l'unique coup qu'il a mis à Kurt pour le mettre à terre…. Seb reparti énerver du poste, c'était bien la peine de payer autant d'impôts pour payer cette bande d'incapable pensa t'il. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital, il avança dans le couloir, là se tenait les amis de Rachel et de Kurt mais aussi d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, il y avait ce type Blaine qui aux yeux des autres avait été son petit ami, que Kurt avait quitter pour lui, il se souvient d'une dispute mémorable devant le scandal's quand Kurt avait dit à Blaine que c'était fini, Seb avait souri en silence, et avait rejoint Kurt après que Blaine soit parti, ça avait fini dans son lit…

Il s'asseya un instant et attendit que les autres partirent, c'est alors qu'au coin du couloir il crut voir une silhouette s'approcher, elle lui semblait familière, comme une impression de déjà vu, mais impossible de dire où, il vit Blaine se dirigeait vers elle…. Ils disparurent au coin du long couloir, Sébastian se leva et fit le tour par l'autre côté et s'arrêta à l'angle pour écouter la conversation….

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là David ? demanda Blaine

Kurt est réveillé on m'a dit ? fit Blaine

Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, fit Blaine

Il se souvient de quelque chose ? Demanda David

Il ne se rappelle pas de l'agression t'inquiète, maintenant c'est à moi de jouer, il doit surement en vouloir à mort à ce type, Seb, rien que son nom me donne envie de vomir

Si tu tiens tant à ce type, pourquoi avoir voulu l'envoyer à l'hosto. Fit David

Je ne le voulais pas, tu as été plutôt fort sur ce coup-là, je voulais juste lui faire payer sa trahison, quand il m'a quitté ce soir-là, je suis resté pour l'observer, je l'ai vu avec ce type, alors je les ai suivi et ils sont rentré dans son appart, il avaient mal fermé la porte, je les ai vu s'envoyer en l'air, Kurt jouissait de plaisir, ça m'a jamais autant dégouté.. puis il y a eu le bal alors je me suis venger, mais personne ne doit savoir.

T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de finir en taule…. fit David.

J'y retourne… fit Blaine mais toi rentres chez toi et fais profil bas…

Sébastian savait que la seule chose à faire était de protéger Kurt de ces deux types, du moins dans l'immédiat, il courra plus vite que Blaine pour arriver à la chambre, Rachel le vit arriver essoufflé.

Sébastian ? calme-toi, il va bien. Fit Rachel

Je veux le voir, fit Seb, en rentrant dans la chambre

Rachel regarda Seb entrer dans la chambre de Kurt, ses amis ne comprenaient plus rien.

Kurt….. fit Seb qui se calma sous le regard de Kurt

Sébastian, enfin tu es là. Fit Kurt.

Je suis désolé Kurt, c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû venir au bal, fit Sb en sentant les larmes monter

Seb, arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute, et puis de toute façon je vais bien, enfin un peu mal au crane, mais je vais bien. Ne me dis pas que le grand Sébastian serait capable de pleurer…. Fit Kurt en relevant la tête de Sébastian

Pour toi si, voilà je l'ai dit, tu es content ? j'ai eu si peur si tu savais…. l'infirmière à cru devenir folle, elle a essayé de me virer je ne sais combien de fois, puis a finalement laisser tomber, je n'ai pas dormi plus de deux heures par jours, dès que je pouvais venir je venais. Je ne rentrais pas j'en étais incapable et …. Fit Seb essoufflé en larmes,

Seb arrête respire, clame toi dis-moi juste ce que tu as me dire, ne tourne pas autour du pot…. Fit Kurt

Dans le couloir, les amis de Kurt attendrirent que Seb sortirent mais Blaine entreprit d'ouvrir la porte ignorant que Sébastian était là, Rachel tenta bien de le retenir

Blaine attend ne rentre pas, il …

Mais trop tard…. Au même moment Seb faisait un aveu à Kurt.

Kurt je t'aime….. fit Seb en plantant son regard mouillé dans celui de Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, fit Kurt et ce depuis le premier regard répondit Kurt avant de l'embrasser avec une passion infinie

Il y a autre chose Kurt, je sais qui a fait ça….fit Seb en reprenant son visage dur….

Kurt blêmit, et Seb s'en voulut mais il devait savoir, Blaine ferma violement la porte et s'enfuie en colère, le baiser, l'aveu, ça suffisait pour décupler sa haine….Ca n'avait donc servie à rien, ce type était toujours là... Blaine sorti son portable

David c'est Blaine rapplique chez moi, tout de suite…. On a fait tout ça pour rien, ce con est encore avec Kurt je te jure je vais me le faire, Kurt est à moi, tu entends à moi….. je sais où il vit, on va s'occuper de lui… t'es avec moi ?

Bien sûr que je suis avec toi... j'arrive…. Fit David

Quelques heures plus tard, David et Blaine attendait Seb devant chez lui…..

FIN DU CHAPITRE … bonne lecture et à vos reviews….


End file.
